


Gravity

by gracelessglory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelessglory/pseuds/gracelessglory
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger have been hiding their feelings long enough - it's time for a discussion and to finally figure out their feelings for one another.





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [TheForbiddenFruit](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheForbiddenFruit) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> He was always like a brother to her - and she was sure that he felt the same way. Then why, all of a sudden, into her 30s, did Hermione feel a sudden pull towards her best friend? Surely it must be a mid-life crisis of sorts. And why did the thought of her telling him how she was feeling terrify her?

Author’s Notes: Big thanks for my beta and alpha for this; which will be revealed at a later time. You two know who you are and I am eternally grateful.

 

x.x.x.x.x

 

Another day at the office. Harry blew a heavy breath through his mouth. At least he could look forward to one thing. He could see Hermione without their family around. He valued this time more than anything. 

 

They were best friends. They had always been best friends. He and Hermione picked each other up when they were down, they were each other's constant companion. When Ron or Ginny didn’t want to do something, the other knew they could come to each other. It was hard to not care, but it was what he had to do.

 

“Good morning Hermione,” he said softly as she came into the office. Hermione shook her head gingerly, signifying she did not want to talk at the moment. Harry sighed, another fight. There was never going to be a good time for this. He lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Maybe it was better to give her the space she needed for the time being. After all, he had yet to summon his Gryffindor courage to confront her and tell her what he had been meaning to for a few years now - since the time Ron left them in the Forest of Dean.

 

He bit his bottom lip and looked down at his paperwork and tried to concentrate on it for a few hours, wanting to have the words perfectly set out for when he finally talked to her.

 

“I don’t want to talk at the moment, please just let me be,” Hermione said to the man ahead of her. Harry nodded and turned back towards his office, knowing that the future Minister of Magic would come to him when she needed to. 

 

Hermione strode to her office quickly, avoiding the glances that followed her. She didn’t want the looks of sympathy that accompanied the puffy eyes that she currently had. She hated crying, and lately that was all she did whenever she and Ron “conversed.” They'd gone through fight after fight, and it didn't seem like it was going to get any better.

 

The former Gryffindor princess found her office door and locked it quickly. She breathed a small sigh of relief. She could tell something was on her best friend’s mind, but wasn’t ready to deal with that either. The amber haired woman wasn’t sure but she felt like the silence that had penetrated them for so long about her marriage was finally going to evaporate. Shakily Hermione drew in a breath and sat down at her desk, completely ready to bury herself in mundane paperwork. A whimper passed through her lips, she didn’t want to think about the fight that had occurred this morning. 

 

The more the brunette thought about it, the more she knew it was time to leave. Rose and Hugo were mostly grown up now. The focus of family was gone. Ron’s need to draw things out was draining and had become pointless in the last year. Bringing up things that she had long since forgotten. Jealousy raged that she once found endearing, was now but a hindrance—-It was stifling. As she rose through the ranks in the Ministry, it got worse. Constantly being accused of cheating. Ron constantly feeling slighted in some way because her attention was divided when he felt he deserved more. 

 

Her amber eyes scanned the portfolio as she picked it up with a groan. Dwelling was not productive, doing her work was. With a huff, she dove into her paperwork and tried to forget her morning troubles.

 

X-x-x-x-x

 

An hour passed and the bushy-haired Gryffindor finally felt human again. Caught up on all her paperwork, she stretched in her office chair. A small moan escaped her mouth, she hadn’t realized how stiff she had become. The age thirty-nine was catching up with her —quickly. Huffing, she stood up slowly. Tentatively, Hermione headed toward Harry’s office again. She needed to drop off the paperwork that needed to be done on his end —and maybe an attempt to talk to him about this morning.

 

Picking up the paperwork she rubbed the back of her neck. Harry did not deserve that treatment this morning. Support was a rare thing to find and he would always offer it to her. She made her way across the Ministry of Magic —lost in her own thoughts. Hermione did not notice the waves and greetings as she moved through the hallway.

 

Finally, she hit the door frame leading to the Auror offices. “You can do this,” she muttered to herself and knocked lightly on Harry’s office door.

 

The bespectacled man sat behind his desk — lost in thought. A hand ran through his messy hair and he tugged at lightly. The glasses fell to the tip of his nose. His best friend was in pain. 

 

Sometimes, it’s easier to pretend you don’t care than to admit it’s killing you. Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. That’s what he kept telling himself every time he looked at her, coming in with swollen eyes. He'd nod and accept it whenever she attempted to tell him she was fine. Knowing that it was killing her, was killing him, but it was not his place to say anything. It never was. He would listen and offer his advice,  to let her know it hurt him just as bad to see her that way—was just out of the question.

 

Harry looked up at the door, clearing his throat. A mask put in place to hide his warring emotions. “Come in,” he said clearly. A crack in his voice made him cringe. 

 

Hermione stepped into his office, “Harry,” she said, clearly having gotten herself together, “I’m sorry for this morning.”

 

The glasses that had fallen slightly were pushed back up so Harry could see properly. A weak smile was offered and the pain in his green eyes showed again, “It’s fine Hermione. You know I just don’t like to see you in pain.” The woman standing in front of him slouched slightly and shut the door behind her. How could she look this beautiful when he knew that she was dying inside? 

 

“I just don’t know what to do Harry,” a huff was let out. “Everything that I do isn’t good enough anymore. I don’t spend enough time with him but when I go to spend time with him he’d rather be at the shop,” a tear slipped from her eye. Every emotion that had been hidden behind the paperwork she had done earlier, began to seep through again. The paperwork she had in her arms felt heavier than it had a few minutes ago and she dropped it onto his desk. Plopping down on the chair inside of his office, Hermione let everything go. 

 

Pain radiated throughout the room. Harry rose from his seat and cast a quick locking charm and  _ Muffliato _ to the room. The desperation that he felt to make Hermione better flooded into him. Dropping to his knees in front of her, he wrapped her into a hug. Breathing in her scent for a moment before speaking, “You can’t be anyone but yourself Hermione. It’s unfair of Ron to expect that from you.” Stroking her back in small circles, “I know _ I  _ don’t expect that of you,” he whispered in her ear.

 

Hermione whimpered and began to cry in earnest and held onto the green-eyed man a little more tightly. Words were lost and all she could feel right now was the man in front of her. The rock that had always been there. Something was there that she couldn’t quite place. Her brother —looking at him now she didn’t feel quite the same. A pull toward him, was there. This feeling terrified her, she was sure he felt the same way. The thought of telling him though was silly. She was having marital issues —this was normal. A mid-life crisis? As tears continued to fall she looked at the man in front of her.

 

“Thank you,” the Gryffindor beauty said to the room. Harry backed up enough to look at her with a small smile on his face. 

 

“I’m always here Hermione.” Something passed between them as they looked into each other’s eyes. Cautiously, Harry edged closer to the woman in front of her. Their lips were inches apart. Watery brown eyes met the bright emerald green eyes she had grown to know —and love. 

 

Their lips met and everything came crashing. The fire that had been just under the surface came through. Harry stood up and pulled Hermione tightly to him. A war of kisses being shared between them. He grasped her hips tightly and when she gasped in surprise, he slid his tongue into her mouth. Everything tangled and there was no escape. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged lightly at the hairs at the base of his neck. 

 

As the kiss continued on, passion burned raw. Stuck in a moment in time the pair stood in the middle of Harry’s office. A tear escaped from Harry as they came up gasping for air.

 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. He wiped the tears away from his own face before gently doing the same to Hermione’s.

 

“So am I,” she murmured backing away from the man in front of her. A look of confusion came over her face. Breathing heavily, she reversed the charm to the door. “I have to go Harry. I ...can’t, not right now.” Hermione was out the door and quickly running down the hallway —her hand clutched to her heart. 

 

Harry slammed the door behind him, thankful for the silencing charm that was still cast on the room. He looked at the paperwork she had left on his desk and threw it at the door. Papers flew across the room as he yelled out. The torrential downpour somehow satisfying. Letting himself drown in his sorrow, he began to tear apart his office. Books cascaded; as he took out his rage. He felt stupid. The feelings should’ve just been buried. 

 

He looked at the devastation and muttered, “Fuck it,” and sat in the chair that she had just vacated. He slowly sunk in and buried his face in his hands. 

 

X-x-x-x-x

 

Weeks passed. Nothing felt quite the same. The pair of Gryffindors would pass each other in the halls and wave hello and offer a fake smile —but actually speaking to each other hadn’t happened since that day. Tension was rising and something needed to be done about it. 

 

Harry stormed into Hermione’s office. “We are going to talk about this. Now.” Crossing his arms, he looked over his spectacles at the woman in front of him. 

 

She raised an eyebrow, “Talk about what Harry?”

 

A growl escaped his mouth, “You know damn well what I mean.” Stomping to her desk, he slammed both hands down. Staring her down with a glare, “We both know you’re miserable Hermione. You know that I’m miserable too. The fact of the matter is —is that I’m in love with you. He doesn’t deserve you. He never has and I’m tired of seeing you come into this office with a tear streaked face. Let me fix this.et me love you Hermione,” the last line said with a hint of desperation, he was panting, never having taken a breath in his entire confession.

 

Hermione’s mouth dropped agape and she spoke almost soundlessly, the words being mouthed, “I think I love you too.” She looked at him and spoke a little clearer, “But we’re both married. We both have children and that isn’t something that is going to go away anytime soon.”

 

Feeling triumphant he responded back to her, “Why can’t it change? People fall out of love every day. People fall in love every day. This doesn’t have to happen immediately Hermione. I’m not asking you to go home and pack your things and meet in a hotel room. I’m asking you to listen to your heart.” 

 

With careful eyes, he advanced on her and sat on her desk. “This isn’t easy for me either. I have Ginny...but something isn’t there anymore. I look at her and wish it was you.” 

 

A nod as she kept her voice low, worried about others overhearing. “I have the same wish when I look at Ron. He just...isn’t you.”

 

“Give into it Hermione. I have no problem saying it again. I love you —and not just as a sister. I am in love with you.” 

 

Shaking her head, “Not here. Not at work. Meet me after. Somewhere where we won’t be recognized. The last thing I need is Ron’s incessant jealousy haunting me when we get published in The Daily Prophet.” Looking around, “Our favorite place in London?”

 

A lopsided grin and he nodded, “I’ll be there at nine. Don’t stand me up, yeah?” 

 

Gulping, she nodded. “I’ll be there.” 

 

X-x-x-x-x-x

 

Another fight passed in the time she was waiting to meet Harry. Only when she told Ron she was meeting Harry did he relent. It went to show the only person Ron trusted was Harry and that made her too sick to think about. The idea of tonight was to get everything out on the table. Trying not to dwell on what was going to take place,  she closed her eyes and put the finishing touches on her makeup. 

 

She apparated into The Leaky Cauldron and stepped outside of the bar. Where they were meeting was a short distance away. The click of her heels could be heard on the pavement as she made her way to their little pub. A smile crossed her face, it was theirs. An escape from their everyday world. 

 

The doubt spread into her mind. Did she truly want to leave? There had been so many good years between her and Ron. As well as Harry and Ginny. This could simply be a bump - she could end up regretting leaving him. In the depths of her heart she knew she still loved Ron in some capacity. The question on her mind was how - it seemed like she loved him the way she used to love Harry. 

 

She made it through the crowds and managed to get there a little before nine. Seeing Harry , she crossed the room and slipped into their favorite booth. A gin and tonic sat neatly on the table for her, while Harry nursed a whiskey straight. A true smile lit up on the man’s face when he saw her. “I was scared you weren’t going to come,” he spoke over the music that was currently playing. 

 

The strains of Charlie Puth could be heard. A shrug, “When have I ever backed down from a challenge?” 

 

A smile passed between them as they both said at the same time, “Never.” A laugh and twinkling eyes between the pair as they sipped their drinks.

 

It was awkward. Hermione and Harry both knew it. How were they supposed to start this? Discretion was key. Hermione blew out a breath and slid a little closer to the bespectacled man. Her heart thundered out of her chest. How could he not hear it? They were traipsing on forbidden grounds.

 

A petite hand slid underneath the table and squeezed his thigh. He cleared his throat and looked at her. A shy smile spread across his lips and her heart melted a little bit. At the end of the day, this was still Harry. The boy and man she would die for. 

 

The tension could be cut with a knife. She blinked and he leaned down, to tenderly kiss her lips. The breath she was holding puffed out and she wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging him closer. The hair on the back of her neck stood up when he squeezed her hip.

 

Their mouths danced around each other. The brunette nibbled against his lip and with a groan he took the kiss deeper. Her fingertips went to the base of his neck and pulled lightly at his hair. Several moments later they pulled apart gasping. 

 

Without a word, he dragged her hand and pushed her away from the table. The drinks laid there, forgotten. The pub was in full swing now. The crooning from earlier was replaced by a pumping beat, he grabbed her by the waist and pushed himself against her, “Let’s dance,” his breath tickling against her ear.

 

Pulling her against the dance floor Cascada thumped. An outline of a smirk passed her lips and she nodded turning to him. The thrumming went straight to her chest. Pulling her close by the hips they centered themselves on the floor.

 

Amber eyes focused on emerald green ones and they only saw each other. A slow grind of her hips and they began the dance of forbidden desire. They were inches apart and Hermione could feel every inch of Harry’s hard body against her.  A small moan escaped her lips. She leaned on her toes and kissed him again. The tenderness gone, they devoured each other. Heat and passion. A different kind of magic passed between them.

 

As the song faded, they broke apart again. She mouthed against his lips, not daring to part. “Let’s go.” 

 

He nodded and led her outside, watching to make sure no one was the wiser to what was going on. 

 

They hit the alley and he pinned her against the brick wall behind them. “Hermione” he groaned and rutted his hips against her. “You are driving me to the brink.” He pinned her arms over her head and bit her collarbone. 

 

She moaned and easily wrapped both her legs around his hips. She gasped out, “I never thought this would happen. Everything is happening so quickly,” she said and leaned her head to give him better access to her collarbone. 

 

Harry grinned against her, “Enough talking. You’ll over think this and this does not need a single thought.” Grinding against her, he hit her core. The heat coming through her knickers she whimpered and tried to move her hands. She bucked and he began to knead her breast through the shirt that she was wearing. “ _ Harry _ ,” she said in between moans, “We need to find some place to go. We aren’t  _ teenagers _ .” 

 

He bit down her collarbone and pinched her nipple.  She cried out. Any form of thought she had disappearing. He released her hands unable to keep his hands off of her. His free hand pulling at her hair. She slid her hands up his shirt and scratched  _ roughly _ down his back. 

 

Her skirt was hiked over her hips, lips swollen, she scratched at his hips and moved her hands to the front of his jeans. With the  _ pop _ of the button she reached boldly into his jeans and grabbed onto his hardened member easily and squeezed firmly.

 

Harry’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. “Okay,” he muttered trying to remain a little more clear headed, “Where?” Listless, she continued to move against him. Rubbing the wetness that had formed against his jeans and she gasped out, “ _ Shrieking Shack.” _

 

“Let go baby,” he murmured. “I’m going to apparate us in a moment.” 

 

She reluctantly released his cock from her grasp with a pout. He cleared his throat and shook his head clear. 

 

Shrieking Shack, he muttered to himself repeatedly. He closed his eyes to focus. With a pop they apparated.

 

When he opened his eyes, she was tearing off his clothes. Tearing off his shirt she ran her long fingernails from the nape of his neck to his hip line. He moved closer to her and put his hands on her hips before tearing off her knickers.

 

Without a thought they were kissing again. Teeth and lips mashing against each other. The need of being together too great to care about taking their time. In one swift motion he sheathed himself into her. Slamming his cock up her quim to the hilt. She cried out and arched herself against his pelvis. 

 

“ _ Harry _ ,” she breathed, “ _ Move _ .” Without further encouragement, he was slamming himself into her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, thanking whatever god that he still had the stamina to do this. Sliding in and out of her heat the only sounds heard in the Shack was skin hitting skin and her breathy moans. 

 

She stripped off her shirt, her skin flushed. Her eyes went darker than he had ever seen them and then she began to move. He leaned his forehead into the crook of her neck, sweat dripping down. “Perfect,” he mumbled, “So good.” Each time he moved he got closer to the edge. Refusing to give in, he concentrated and put a rough finger to her clit. He gently rubbed the bundle of nerves, careful not to overstimulate her. 

 

Her cry echoed through the dilapted building as she reached her peak. He bit down harshly on her collarbone, marking her,  _ bruising her. _ Grunting, he began anew and pushed himself as far as he could. Barely breathing, his green eyes glazed over as he finally let go. 

 

A whisper of her name on his lips. She was slack against him, supporting her he slid out of her as he finished.

 

“Fuck,” he murmured. 

 

She laughed and kissed the top of his head. “So that’s what good sex is.”

 

He puffed a weak breath of laughter and slowly released her. 

 

She looked up at him with serious eyes, “You know this isn’t forever right?”

 

He ran a hand through his hair and nodded slowly. “The implications of both of us leaving our spouses for each other is enough - if we weren’t who we are. The wizarding world, I don’t think, they can handle this.” He sighed, “However, I don’t intend on letting you go either Hermione.”

 

She straightened her skirt and looked at him with analytical eyes. “You and I, Harry Potter, are in an  _ impossible _ situation,” she said simply.

 

The chill they hadn’t felt before seeped into the building. A shiver ran down his spine, shaking him to the core. He whispered, scared to ask, “So what do we do?”

 

She bit her lip nervously and tried not to let the tears fall as they welled in her eyes, “I don’t know. Things aren’t going to be normal...ever again. We should’ve thought of the ramifications of this before we got started.”

 

He shook his head, negating her. “This needed to happen. We can’t go back to what it used to be.” The tears finally slipped out of her eyes, “They can’t.  _ They just can’t _ .” 

Reaching out to him, she wrapped her arms around his torso. He easily slid into the hug, enveloping her in his scent. 

 

“We’ll figure this out. We  _ have _ to. You’re...Hermione.  _ And...I love you _ ,” his chest constricted tightly. 

 

She whimpered, “I love you too Harry. That’s what so scary about this. What we would have to do to maintain this - the way it is - is near  _ impossible _ . Divorcing so closely isn’t the smartest path either.” He held her a little tighter and kissed the top of her head, “Enough talking for now,” he murmured.

 

The couple - if they could be called that - remained that way for the rest of the night. Lost for words, they hung onto each other. The desperation and the coldness of what was happening seeping into them.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x

 

Monday came. They avoided each other. It was the easiest course of action. They could only talk so much. The guilt tearing her apart because all she had to do was tell Ron that she was with Harry and any jealousy he had dissipated.

 

It was easier to think of the work ahead of her, rather than green eyes fixed on her in the middle of the night. They had ended up making love one more time over the weekend. Truly making love instead of the rutting they had done in the Shrieking Shack. 

 

Hermione shivered as she remembered. Her brother, the man she loved for so long was working his way into her heart in a new way. She needed to quell this.

 

She pulled at her and let her head thud against her desk. The closeness they felt to each other was going to kill them. Was she going to be able to stay away? Lord, she hoped so. 

 

The tears threatened daily as she couldn’t help but turning her thoughts back to Harry. She jutted her chin out defiantly. She was stronger than this. 

 

She would have to be.

 

_ fin. _

 


End file.
